Scooby Doo (2019 film)/Transcript
Scene 1: Opening/Drake Escapes (Shows 2002 Warner Bros Pictures Logo) (Shows Davis Entertainment Logo) (Shows Mythology Entertainment Logo) Text: 1955, Earth... (Cuts to the Police Station) (Cuts scene to Drake's jail cell) Drake: Great! Just great! I got in Jail, because I tried to destroy Hubie and his girlfriend. But I failed. What I just wanted to get out of this prison? (A lightbulb is on Drake's head, that means Drake had a idea.) Drake: What, I know? I will escape from Jail. (Drake teleports to the outside of the Police Station) Drake: Now, I just escaped, now, I had my revenge on Hubie. (Drake laughs) (Cop#1 sees the security camera, that Drake escapes from Jail. So Cop#1 Presses the alarm) Cop#1: Attention! Attention! Drake has escaped from Jail. Go to your station. (All the cops are lined up) Cop#2: What is this about? Cop#1: No time! Cop#2: Oh yeah! (All the cops runs) Text: WARNER BROS PICTURES. and Text: DAVIS ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS Text: IN ASSOCIATION WITH MYTHOLOGY ENTERTAINMENT Text: SCOOBY DOO Text: FRANK WELKER Text: WANG LEEHOM Text: KELLY CLARKSON Text: JANE LYNCH Text: and JOEY BRAGG Scene 2: 13 years later.../Scooby's Mission Text: 13 years later... Shaggy: Ok! Scooby! Enjoy your mission! Scooby: Thanks! (Scooby leaves home) Shaggy: I missed Scooby, so much... Daphne: Yeah! Velma: Yeah! Why Scooby leaves home? Shaggy: Because Scooby has a mission! Velma: Oh yeah! Scene 3: Drake's Plan (Cuts scene to Drake's Lair) Drake: Rookie, Amy and Jon! Rookie: Yes! Amy: Yes! Jon: Yeah! Drake: I had a plan! Rookie: Ok! Drake: Since I was defeated by Hubie. I gonna had revenge on Hubie. Any questions? (Rookie raised his hand) Drake: Yes? Rookie: When you gonna had to revenge on Hubie? Drake: Why? Rookie: Because, on the Security Camera#1, Scooby went to the Airport and gets his first mission! Drake: That's a good plan? (Music humming) Drake: GABRIEL!!! Gabriel: Sorry! Scene 4: Shaggy Dials Adam (Shaggy pressing Adam's phone number) Adam: Yes! Shaggy: What band is Me, Velma and Daphne are going to see? Adam: The Emos! Shaggy: Adam says The Emos! Velma: Ok! Daphne: Ok! Shaggy: We're going to The Emos Concert! Daphne: Yes! I will get the car keys! Shaggy: Oh no! Scene 5: Mona is in the Orphanage (Cuts scene at the Orphanage) Stepmother: Good night! Mona: I am not sleeping! (A lightbulb on Mona's head, that means Mona had a idea) Mona: I know! (Mona escapes from the Orphanage) Mona: Haha! Scene 6: Velma, Shaggy and Daphne goes to The Emos Concert (Cuts scene at the Bar) Shaggy: Hello! My name is Shaggy. Velma: I am Velma. Daphne: And my name is Daphne. Security Guy #1: Ok! Go on! (Cuts scene where the crowd sees The Emos Concert) Daphne: Ok! This is good! Velma: According to the Concert rules, don't interrupt by any ghosts! Daphne: Too late! (The crowd screams) (The ghosts invades the bar) (Back at the bar, outside) Fred: What? I can't see the concert! Where The Emos can sin- (The crowd screams) Fred: What is going on? Daphne: Let's get out! Fred: Oh no! (Fred, Shaggy, Velma and Daphne screams) Scene 7: Dan Tells Scooby That To Start His First Mission (Cuts scene to the river and clouds, where Scooby rides the black plane) Scooby: Ok! My view on this plane is awesome! (Lands on New York Airport) Dan: Hello, Scooby, nice to meet you! Scooby: Thanks! (Scooby rides on the Monorail/Elevator with Dan) Dan: Your first mission is at 3 o'clock. Scooby: Thanks! Scene 8: Drake, Rookie, Amy and Jon spies on New York City (Cuts scene to outside of New York City) Drake: There it is, New York City. Rookie: Look! It is... (Rookie gasped) Rookie: Dan? Amy: Be quiet, Rookie! Rookie: Ok! Drake: Let's had a revenge on Scooby! Rookie: Really? Amy: Yes! Drake: Ok! Let's go get Scooby! Scene 9: Rookie, Jon and Amy makes Scooby dirty (When Scooby walked to the hall of the hotel) (When Scooby walked to the meeting room) (Scooby slamed door when Scooby enters the meeting room) Scooby: Huh? (When Scooby walked and sits in the chair for 3 seconds) (When a psycho robot makes Scooby dirty by pushes Scooby in the rock) Rookie: It's bigger.. (Scooby gets dirty in the dirt) Amy: It's badder.. (Scooby gets dirty in the dirt again) Jon: Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Scooby. (Drake arrives and stands on the top of the robot) Drake: It's finally ready! Scooby: Drake from (The Pebble And The Penguin)? Scene 10: Rookie and Amy's Argument Rookie: Can you control the robot? Amy: No, you do it? Rookie: No, you? Amy: You! Rookie: You! (When the robot shakes) (The robot explodes) Scene 11: Drake Tortures Scooby/Scooby is underwater Drake: Anyway? (When Drake tortures Scooby with the Zero Point Moving gun) Amy: I am good enough now. Scooby: Ah! Rookie: Who's super now! Drake: There, my henchmens. You never stop the- (Scooby screams when throwing to the Moonscar Island Swamp) Scooby: Ah! (Scooby coughs the water out) (Drake points to Scooby to copy him) (Scooby runs to the river and breathes underwater) Drake: This one is a little easy. (Drake throws a cape at the river and Scooby gets away from it) (Drake's cape explodes) (Scooby gets caught in bubbles and land hardly) (Scooby coughs the water out again) Scene 12: Scooby Sees The Word "SoLvE ThE PuZzLe" Scooby: Hmm? (When Scooby points the word) (The word is on the cave) Scooby: Solve the Puzzle? Scooby: Hmm? (A lightbulb on Scooby's head, that means Scooby had a idea) Scooby: I know I had to escape this smelly cave! (Cuts scene when Scooby escapes from the cave underwater) Scene 13: Shaggy Meets Junior The Stork (Cuts scene where a homeless stork named Junior lives in a sidewalk) (When Shaggy walks, he stopped where a poor stork named Junior) Junior: Hello. Shaggy: Junior, Why do you homeless? Junior: Because my boss, Hunter, fires me. (A flashback of when Junior gets fired) Hunter: You're fired, Junior! (End of Junior's flashback) Junior: Anyway, My job is done. Shaggy: What? Junior: Yeah! Shaggy: Ok! Junior: So, Charity? Shaggy: Ok. (Shaggy grabs the last penny out of his pocket) Shaggy: Ok, here is my last penny. (Shaggy gives Junior the last penny) Junior: Thanks! Shaggy: No problem! (Shaggy continues walking) Scene 14: Shaggy Tells Fred Of Where Is Scooby? (Cuts scene to the home of the Scooby Gang) Fred: Where is Scooby? Shaggy: Um? Fred: Tell me? Shaggy: Ok, Scooby is in New York! Fred: What? Shaggy: Yeah! I want Scooby to get his first mission in New York. Fred: Why? Shaggy: Because Scooby is in New York! Fred: Oh my god! Scene 15: Velma, Shaggy, Daphne and Fred Goes To The Library (Cuts scene to the Monacity Library) Shaggy: Hmm? Fred: Hmm? Velma: Hmm? Daphne: Hmm? Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred: Found it! Fred: Shaggy, I am in the mystery books aisle. Shaggy: Daphne, I am in the romance books aisle. Daphne: Velma, I am in the horror books aisle. Velma: I am in the blank book page, I wonder what is that weird button. (Velma presses the button and founds the secret door to New York) Velma: Wow! Shaggy: Where is Velma? Velma: Guys? Shaggy: Velma? Velma: Look, I found the secret door to the New York. Fred: Looks like there is a mystery in our hands. Shaggy: Back to the Mystery Machine. Scene 16: Fred and The Mystery Inc. Visits Tony's House (Cuts scene to Tony's house) Tony: So, the collar from Scooby-Doo wears, it is in 1812, made by Stephanie McGeorge. Daphne: Really? Tony: Yes. Fred: So, you are a designer. Tony: Yes. Velma: Why? Tony: Because Scooby's collar is dirty. Velma: So? Tony: You guys will leave my house! Shaggy: But why? Tony: No why. Now leave. Leave. Scene 17: Drake calls Tony (Tony's phone rings) Tony: Hey! Drake: Hey, Do you want you come to my lair this saturday? Tony: Of course! Drake: Perfect! Tony: Ok! Let's get Scooby! Drake: Ok! Meet me in this lair, for some plans tonight. Tony: Yes sir! Scene 18: Drake's Invitation To The People Of MonaCity (Cuts scene to Drake's secret room) Drake: Let's type! (Drake typing the word "Scooby is here tonight. Let's battled him. ") (Everyone sees Drake's text) Lynne: Oh my god, Scooby! Jenna: Scooby? Ashley: Why Scooby did this? (The mob talks about Scooby) The Mob: Let's get Scooby! (The Mob with flaming torches walked into Scooby gang's house) Scene 19: Scooby Goes Home/The Mob Damages Scooby Gang's House (Cuts scene to Scooby's gang house) Scooby: I am home! Shaggy: Hello! You're back! Scooby: Yeah! Shaggy: Let's go to Velma's room! (Cuts scene to Velma's room) Shaggy: Hello! Velma: Scooby, You're back! Scooby: Yes! Shaggy: Well, the mob is trying to damaging the house? Velma: What? (The mob flinging boulders at Scooby Gang's house) (The Gang screams) (Cuts scene to the outside of the house) Drake: Are you ready for this battle now? Shaggy: It's Drake! Velma: Hey, I am going to say that! (Outside of the house) (Lynne puts boulder on the catapult) Jon: Nice! (The Mob likes Scooby Gang's house, getting damaged.) Drake: Fire! (Flings boulder and damaged the window for the attic) Velma: Jeepers! Let's get out! Daphne: Fred, What is the true meaning of the "Snakes"? Fred: It is about the animal who bites human. Daphne: Go ahead. Show the mobs what is done? Scene 20: The Battle (" Power To The Heroes " - The Emos)/Drake's Defeat ( "Power To The Heroes by The Emos" playing) Drake: All, you had to do is side down the side walls. (Fred slingshots the bomb) (Boulder explodes) Daphne: Follow Fred! (Fred laughs) (Daphne and the other gang follows Fred) (Rips the picture of Aunt Gomez) Camera Guy#1: Hey guys! (Fred slingshot the bomb) (Velma screams when a boulder chases Velma) (Drake flinging the boulders all of them) (Fred still slingshot the bomb) (Fred takes the bomb out of his pocket and throw them and explodes the boulders) Daphne: Come on! (Cuts scene at outside) Drake: Give up! Hubie: No, you give up! Drake: Give up! Hubie: That's it. You're grounded for a month. Drake: No! No! No! Scene 21: Ending (Cuts scene to Daphne's party) Newscaster: Nice party! Daphne: Thanks! Shaggy: This is awesome! (Scooby closes the curtain) Scooby: Bye-bye. Scene 22: Mid-Credit Scene (Drake is in jail again) Drake: Next time, Scooby! Next time, Scooby!Category:Transcripts